Spirits
by GracefulWhispersFindsTheTARDIS
Summary: Marissa lost her husband only a week ago. Her best friends take her to meet the Long Island Medium, Theresa Caputo. Through the struggles this death causes, Theresa aids the women in seeking a better life, one that is not filled with sadness and grief. Rated T for some difficult themes.


**Spirits-**** A Long Island Medium-Based Fanfiction **

_Thanks for reading. This really is just a way to get some thoughts out. Theresa Caputo will make an appearance in each of the chapters at least, once I think, more so in some than others._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marissa lay on the couch of her friend Sarah's house, her eyes closed to block out everything around her. It had been a week since her husband had died, and since then, she had found it nearly impossible to go home for any long period of time. Lately, her very abundant amount of free time had been spent at Sarah's, quiet and drowning out the world around her.

"Hey." One of her best friends greeted, stepping up and tapping on her shoulder. She had a soft smile playing on her features as Marissa opened her eyes. "We're going somewhere in a few minutes, so get up."

Rissa sighed, sitting up just slightly to make room for her friend to sit down. "Where?"

"Well... kind of far away. New York." Sarah only sounded unsure for a moment before continuing on in her enthusiastic tone. "We'll stop and pick up your clothes, and then pick up Katie."

"Why New York?" Rissa wondered, her voice soft.

"Oh, just... reasons. Come on." She took her friend's hand and stood, pulling her along. Sarah had her bag, only a small carry-on and backpack, already taken care of, and she threw it over her back before leading the way from the house.

"What about Dan? And Phil?"

Sarah shrugged, walking at a leisurely pace down the driveway. "They know."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay, you have half an hour. I want you to be back by four-forty-five or else I'm calling in reinforcements." Sarah parked in front of Marissa's and previously, her husband, David's apartment.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back." Rissa sighed slightly before pushing the car door open. She dug her keys from her bag and stepped into the complex. Her apartment was just on the first floor, and she opened the door almost without having to think. Inside, the place seemed foreign somehow, and that had nothing to do with the fact that lately she had spent nearly no time there. It was only just over a week ago that she had spent her last night there with her husband. Without him, it felt empty. Over the past days, Rissa had even thought of leaving the apartment entirely, but that felt completely wrong- like that would imply that she was abandoning the life they had shared. And she couldn't abandon him. She already had by being the one to live.

Marissa shook her head, realizing that she already had spent a few minutes simply standing in the doorway, lost in thought. Behind her, Sarah sat in the car, the music playing far too loudly. Quickly now, she moved to the bedroom, forcing herself to gather clothes for a couple of nights. Her thoughts roamed to where she, Sarah, and Katie would be headed once they got to New York. They wouldn't be taking her anywhere if there wasn't a point to it, simply because they knew that she didn't want to go anywhere or really do anything. She left the apartment in a hurry once she gathered her things. Being there longer than she needed to would just be begging unwanted thoughts to enter her mind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're almost there." Sarah said in an even tone as they drove down a few roads on the outskirts of New York. Rissa and Katie both nodded, and the latter shared a slightly concerned, yet hopeful glance with their friend. Within the next minute or so, they had arrived at a white house. Sarah parked the car on the edge of the street, and was the first to move. Katie walked behind her, with Rissa taking up the rear as they moved to the front door.

The doorbell rang for only a few moments before a woman answered her voice welcoming. "Hi." She smiled, stepping to the side to let the three women inside. "My name's Theresa, and you must be Sarah Howell, Katie Lester, and.. Rissa McDonald."

The three friends all spoke their brief "hellos" before being ushered into a dining room. Sarah and Katie took two spots at the table, and Rissa sat on the end next to them. Theresa pulled a chair out across from them and sat down. "It's nice to meet you all. Where'd you come from?"

"London," Katie answered smoothly.

Theresa's eyes widened and she nodded a little. "That's a long way. Have you ever seen a medium?" All three shook their heads in response. "You should know, then, that it doesn-"

"Oh. We do. All of us." Sarah spoke, glancing over at Rissa, who was sitting completely still and silent, toward the end of the sentence.

Theresa paused and followed Sarah's gaze, writing a note on her notepad before looking back at the woman across from her. "Which one of you is a widow?"

Everyone remained silent for a few moments. Rissa responded slowly. "I am."

She nodded. "Ah. He let me know now. I asked the question and he goes, "That one, Theresa. She's beautiful, isn't she. My wife."

Marissa smiled just slightly, listening to the blonde woman's words.

"Was it something with the lungs? How he passed.. I feel as if it had to do with a breathing issue."

Sarah and Katie watched their friend nervously, and Rissa took a long breath before responding. "It was a car accident... the driver's side was hit... And he punctured a lung and was nearly crushed." She closed her eyes, and then continued. "He suffocated on his blood before the paramedics could arrive."

None of the four spoke for a few seconds.

"Your husband..." Theresa began.

"David." Katie offered.

"Before we move forward, David made it clear of how grateful he is to you for staying by his side. He may not have spoken much; I think he regrets that... he knew completely that you were there. Were you holding him?"

"His head was on my lap." Rissa answered, tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

"And he says, "I'm so glad she wasn't injured. It had to be me. She knows that."

Theresa concluded her sentence. "Tell me what that's all about."

"We... had this type of running, I wouldn't say joke, but it was this running thing between us." She paused as if to get her words in order. "In his vows, he said that he knew right away that he would do anything for me… That he would die for me..."

"And he feels like it was his duty, even still." Theresa nodded. "This man loves you very much."

"And I love him..." Rissa's voice was just above a whisper.

"There's something about... darkness...a room. An office, maybe?" Her voice rose towards the end of her sentence.

"His office..." She nodded.

"He's showing it to me. David, he's sitting there, looking at something." Theresa paused. "He looks up, and he smiles in my direction."

Rissa choked slightly, tears streaming down her face in full force. Katie and Sarah each took one of her hands. "I..." She shook her head. "That was my last night with him."

Theresa looked sad, her expression pained. "That really meant something to him." The woman paused, attempting to keep herself together. "He wants you to be happy. He says,

"I know it's going to be hard. I know it will be even harder, but you've overcame obstacles before." Theresa began to tear up slightly, grabbing a tissue from a small box on the table. "And he kissed you on the forehead."

Rissa just nodded slightly, her gaze faraway.

"He loves you."

"None of this should have happened. He was... he was too good of a person. Even when he didn't think he was a good enough man."

Theresa nodded. "I can tell."

"Thank you."

Sarah and Katie both nodded their thanks as welcome, and the medium nodded. "Oh you're welcome sweetheart." The three women stood, and Theresa walked around the table to hug Rissa. As she did, Rissa closed her eyes, soon stepping back.

"Really. Thank you, Theresa." Sarah, Katie, and Rissa left the house and headed back to London, and as they were driving, Rissa was taken back to the morning of the accident.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She opened her eyes, the bright morning light streaming in through the window. David lay, his body close to her, still asleep. Rissa smile slightly, completely at ease. She closed her eyes, moving a little closer to her husband before falling asleep once again.

The next time she opened her eyes, it was to see another's eyes watching her. His light brown eyes searched her dark ones.

"Hello." He said, smiling a little.

"Hi." She responded simply, and then leaned her head up to kiss him. He met her lips with his, kissing her back softly. "We have to go soon." Rissa told him as they pulled back.

"Do we?" He questioned lightly.

"Whether you like it or not... yes. We do." She grinned, moving into a sitting position, more eager now than before to start their day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

David took her hand as he drove, his gaze focused on the road ahead of them. They were heading to a small party that their friend Sarah was throwing for her husband, Dan's birthday. "Sarah can't complain if we're late." He told her.

"She's been late more times than I can count on my fingers." Rissa shrugged. "She will anyway, though."

David smiled a little. "I know."

The two sat in silence, not feeling as if either had anything they needed to say for the moment. Rissa was completely lost in thought, not snapping out of her trance until she heard the swerving of a car- their car, and saw a truck heading nearly head-on into the driver's side.

"David..." Rissa spoke a few moments later, their car lanes away from where she had remembered being when they were hit. She felt bruised, and her arm was bleeding, along with something on her face, but it didn't matter. She looked around for her husband. He was no longer in the driver's seat, and the door was completely gone. Rissa left her side, noticing how it was barely affected, and moved around the car. Around them, cars honked and voices were shouting. David lay on the ground next to the car. He had probably fallen with it when the door completely separated from the vehicle's body. She knelt beside him, flinching a little when her body protested the movement more than it had from rising from the car. "Honey... it'll be alright. Help's coming..." Tears began to flood her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Rissa moved his head so it was resting on her lap. "Stay with me." She pleaded. People gathered around, but she didn't acknowledge them. David looked absolutely crumpled and broken. The complete right side of his body was most definitely shattered, and blood stained the pavement under him. His eyes were nearly closed, but he looked up at her, his gaze unwavering from hers. "It's okay." She repeated, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Everything is going to be okay." Within a few minutes, his breathing began to shallow. David just stared into her eyes, only once trying to speak. That attempt resulted in coughing- choking up blood. His breathing swallowed more, his chest making only small movements. He closed his eyes, and she shook her head. "You'll be okay." She said this for herself now. David met her gaze once more, mouthing words which she recognized easily. "I love you." He told her, his chest soon ceasing to rise altogether. Rissa closed her eyes, resting her head against him. She had guessed that it had only been a few minutes since the accident had occurred, but it seemed like hours, even years ago. By the time the police and paramedics arrive, her husband was long since gone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rissa..." A voice slowly repeated itself over and over, gradually seeping its way into her consciousness. "Rissa..." It repeated, pulling her from her haze. Even with her eyes closed, she felt comfortable. She was laying on a bed and everything around her felt warm. When she opened her eyes, it was to see sun streaming through a window to her right. She was home.

"Rissa." The voice repeated, and she turned to the left, her eyes widening as she saw who it had come from. David watched her steadily, his expression concerned. "You're all right?" He asked.

Without thinking, she launched herself at him. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"You're here." She whispered.

"Of course..." He spoke softly, making sure that her eyes met his. His gaze was completely serious as he continued. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you die?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I am fully aware that a very large amount of this may not make sense. I'm hoping that it will come together in the end. To explain, the beginning is all her current life. She then goes back to the time of the accident, and then this bit, is from a time in the future that will be continued later on if I decide to finish the story. :)_


End file.
